


A Blast From the Past

by ShiningDiamonds9



Series: chill summer [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Jake is oblivious, but broadway cast, everything goes wrong in new jersey, two river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: Christine was obviously the most excited out of everyone. She had gotten 8 tickets to this show at the Two River Theater, and she was super excited to take her friends.





	A Blast From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> for the #chillsummer challenge, because bmc is closing and my soul along with it.
> 
> ill catch up someday i swear
> 
> prompt: two river's production

Brooke somehow had managed to fit everyone in her mother's car. 

"Christine, is this the right place?"

Christine was obviously the most excited out of everyone. She had gotten 8 tickets to this show at the Two River Theater, and she was super excited to take her friends.

Brooke pulled into a parking space, and all the teens piled out. They found their seats inside, and the lights dimmed.

The stage had 3 tall block like things, with risers on top. Christine wondered what those were for. She glanced at her ticket. "Be More Chill". It sounded interesting, it was apparently about teenagers in a drama club.

Various computer-like beeps came through the speakers of the auditorium. A boy in a striped shirt and boxers came out. Rich nudged Jeremy and whispered "Look, Tall-Ath, it's you! Ready to get off, and a stripe shirt." He immediately got elbowed by Christine to shut up.

_"C-c-c-cmon, c-c-c-cmon, go go. C-c-c-cmon, c-c-c-cmon, go go._  
_I'm waiting for my porno to load."_

Rich rolled his eyes, he didn't even know how right he was. Christine made a face, not knowing what she'd really snagged tickets to besides the name and a brief description.

As the main character's dad came out, pantless, Jeremy didn't understand why it reminded him so much of a specific day. It was almost like this show was about him.

_"So, Jenna Rolan said Madeline told Jake, "I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool." and then she lost at pool, deliberately."_

Chloe stared at the girl who looked like her. It was almost dead-on cloning, save for the hair and outfit. It looked like her before she straightened her hair, but it seemed like an outfit she would've worn in middle school.

Jenna was shocked. The girl onstage looked nothing like her, unlike Chloe or Brooke. It wasn't even the same rumor she'd spread though. It still felt like so long ago now, but it was only around a year. She'd known about this musical, being the only one to research it. Christine just seemed so excited that Jenna didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't a good idea.

_"That is so awesome!"_  
_"Brooke!"_  
_"I mean, slutty."_

Brooke thought the girl who looked like her had a nice cardigan, though that's probably because she was wearing the same one. That had never happened to her, though. Things like that happened with Chloe a lot, but there was never a rumor about Madeline and Jake.

_"Yo! Don't touch me tall-ass."_

Rich hated what he just saw. He knew in an instant what this is about. He had been right on his assumption that the boy his character just grabbed was Jeremy, too right for his own liking. The tank top and lack of lisp were scary enough, he didn't want to see this again.

_"Jakey-D! What's the story with Madeline?"_

Jake didn't even think about the implications of the musical reflecting their reality. He was mostly wondering why he was played by a white boy, and what he was wearing. He'd never owned a varsity jacket in his life, and he'd never gotten with Madeline.

_"Christineee... Christineee... Christineee... Christine Canigula."_

Christine was distracted by the cute singing of her name. The actress looked like her, in a less colorful outfit. She remembered the whole boyf/riends thing, though she could've sworn Rich spelled it right, even if he isn't the best speller. It probably wasn't the best idea to see this show. She didn't know it would be about them though.

_"Jeremy, my buddy, how's it hanging, lunch is banging, had my sushi, got my slushie and more!'_

Michael looked at his slushie. That was the day Roni had given him a generous pour. The day they bought the SQUIP. The day Jeremy ditched him. This was about them. This was about them, and how everything went wrong. His chest felt a little tight.

_"I'm never gonna be the cool guy. I'm more the one who's left out."_

Jeremy understood. He didn't know how or why this happened, or why fate seemed to be attacking him like it did that day. He was taking a trip back through hell, but with song and dance.

All he knew, is this was going to be an adventure.


End file.
